


Fourth of July

by Writingisgay



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, I JUST DID A GOOD JOB AT WRITING SO I WANTED TO POST IT FORGIVE ME, I REGRET THE PAIN BECAUSE THEY'RE ENDGAME, I WROTE THIS A LONG TIME AGO WHEN SEASON TWO WAS AIRING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingisgay/pseuds/Writingisgay
Summary: this is sad and yeah sure i wrote it but i think delphine still loves cosima





	Fourth of July

“It was the fourth of July. you and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks”  
   
She sits on the grass overlooking the water and watches as the fireworks bloom into different shapes and colors. She remembers how last year was the first time Cosima had ever seen fireworks. She remembers her face. It was filled with excitement and joy and with each explosion of color was an explosion of eagerness waiting for the next.  
   
She remembers how Cosima wanted to record the entire show just to keep for her own entertainment. She remembers how Cosima was upset when the display ended. She remembers how Cosima talked about it the whole walk home. She remembers how Cosima watched the video every night for nearly a month.  
   
There was so much of Cosima in Delphine’s heart that she doubted there would be room for anyone else. This year she looks at the girl next to her and grabs her hand. She remembers how Cosima’s hands were smaller and softer. She remembers how it felt to have Cosima’s head resting in her lap. She remembers it all. She remembers how in love they were.  
   
But Delphine learned that “seasons change but people don’t” rings true. The Cosima she fell in love with was the same one she fell out of love with. Her stubbornness grew old and her sarcasm and jokes got tiring. Her attitude was no longer something to be adored. The times changed and Delphine was no longer interested in the one person she thought she’d be with forever. They ended it on a good note however. The only downside to the fourth of July is that everytime she sees the colors spread across the sky, she remembers the feelings she had. She knows she’ll never have that same love for anyone else.  
   
“It was the fourth of July. you and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks that went off too soon”

**Author's Note:**

> cophine are endgame watch season 5 on bbc america/space at 10pm pst


End file.
